I'm Always Here
by K a w a i i - S y a o r a n
Summary: It’s Sakura’s fifth birthday and she’s thinking about her mom. Can her big brother cheer her up? Brother-sister fic. One-shot. Please no flames.


**I'm always here…**

**By** K a w a i i - S y a o r a n

_Revised: 3.12.05 and 6.26.05_

**Disclaimer:** I own no one except for Syao-chan.

Syao-chan: …

K-S: hehehe what?

Syao-chan: ((Glares))

K-S: FINE! Have it your way. ((mumbles)) _I don't own Syao-chan either_…oh wait…but then again sadly you're not in this fic…

Syao-chan: Thank god

K-S:((Glares)) What's that supposed to mean!

**A/N-** This story is for Sakura-chan's Birthday, April 1st. Happy Birthday Sakura!

**Summary:** It's Sakura's fifth birthday and she's thinking about her mommy. Can her onii-chan cheer her up? Brother-sister sort of fic. Kinda short…need improvement on that. Also it's my first one without Syao-chan… Anyway it's a One-shot. ((goes off to plan a story with Syao-chan in it))

* * *

Little Sakura sighed sadly as she curled up on the couch in thought and gazed absentmindedly out into the evening sky. 

She was playing with her friends earlier in Penguin Park for her birthday and she remembered something about her mom when she was alive.

**_Flashback_ **

_She giggled happily and ran to catch up with her Onii-chan. _

_"Kaijuu is not fast enough!"_

_"Mou! Onii-chan! Maaaaaaaattttttteeeeee!—hoeeeeeee" she squealed as she tripped on a rock and fell._

_She looked at her knee that now had a scratch upon it from the fall and her big bright emerald eyes slowly filled with crystal like tears. _

_Touya stopped and looked back at the sudden change in mood. He walked back towards his dear little sister and tried to help her._

_She shied away from his touch afraid that it would hurt more and cried._

_Across the playground Nedeshiko turned around when she heard a cry and started forward when she saw that it was her little Sakura-chan._

_She calmly walked over to her precious daughter and kneeled down in front of her._

_"Sakura-chan…why don't you let okaa-san see?"_

_Sakura sniffled and looked up at her kaa-san's face and saw that warm comforting smile and showed Nedeshiko her knee._

_"Aww…Sakura it's alright…" She told her daughter. Nedeshiko leaned forward and kissed Sakura's knee gently. "Don't worry its going to be all better. No more crying for Sakura-chan all right?"_

_Sakura nodded and sniffled one last time. "Kaa-san…will kaa-san always be here when Sakura is sad?"_

_"Oh my sweet little Sakura-chan…" Nadeshiko whispered to her three year old softly. "Of course. Now and forever…" Nedeshiko hugged her daughter close to her feeling content. _

_Sakura's sniffling ceased and she rested her head on the warm comforting shoulder feeling tranquil as Nedeshiko._

_**End Flashback**_

She knew that her okaa-san was gone and not coming back. That was one of the only memories that she remembered with her mom since she was so small then. Her Otou-san and Onii-chan had calmly explained it to her and she didn't really understand, except that…

…Mommy wasn't coming back…

She didn't really think about it much but today was her birthday. The day that mommy and her did special things for her and with her; like wake her up in the morning with a kiss on the forehead, or help her get dressed in the special birthday clothes—if there was any this year—or watch kaa-san try make a birthday cake or get a special gift or get lots of hugs and kisses…or…or…

Sakura started to sob quietly when she thought of the last one…

…or have kaa-san here when she was sad…

"…kaa-san said she would…" Sakura murmured quietly while hiccupping between sobs.

She pulled her knees up to her chin as she sat on the large sofa and rested her head on her knees and continued to cry.

* * *

Touya was in the kitchen when he heard a soft, faint noise. He quickly put down the icing spoon that he was using and followed the sound to the living room, where he found his baby sister sobbing. It hurt him a lot to see his baby kaijuu like that… 

He slowly made his way up to Sakura and kneeled down in front of her. Then he wrapped his arms around his sister and picked her up.

"Sakura, why are you crying? Did you get hurt?"

Sakura didn't reply verbally but shook her small head as her short auburn hair swung back and forth.

"What's wrong then?" He asked as gently as he could, so to not upset her any farther.

"Nii-chan…I miss kaa-san…" It was barely a whisper but he heard her.

Touya looked at her shocked for a moment because he wasn't expecting that.

"Sakura…I do too…but even though okaa-san is not here…Otou-san and I are. I know we aren't exactly like okaa-san but we try. And Sakura you don't need to think about missing okaa-san, you know why?"

"Why?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"Because Okaa-san is right here." He took her smaller hand into his and placed it on top of her heart. "Okaa-san will always be there. As long as you remember her, okaa-san will never disappear."

Sakura looked up at him with wide emerald eyes.

"…Honto…?"

He smiled at her and nodded.

She sniffled one last time and rested her head on her Onii-chan's shoulder. It reminded her of the last time she hurt her knee as she rested her head on his shoulder…but that time it was kaa-san's…now it was Onii-chan's. It felt a little different but almost as comforting, so she leaned into the warmth and closed her eyes to rest just a little bit…

Touya held his little sister for while in a soothing hug. Her breathing evened out and he knew she had fallen sleep.

He got up with her and gently laid her on the sofa. Touya stared down at his little sister and sighed.

"I hate it when you're troubled and sad kaijuii…" He whispered quietly to her sleeping form, but then smiled lightly. "But I'm glad I could make you feel better in kaa-san's place. I'll always be here for you kaijuu and no one's going to take that place for a long time."

Sakura stirred and rolled but didn't wake.

He went and got a blanket and put it over her small form. He glanced once more at her face that radiated pure innocence even as she slept and headed back to the kitchen to finish icing the cake that he had made for her.

Sakura turned over and mumbled something really low in her sleep…

"…I glad you're here onii-chan…"

* * *

Somewhere in the room a dull light glowed and a translucent figure lingered in the room. She floated close to Sakura's innocent sleeping form and kissed her with the lightest of kisses, then whispered… 

"…Happy Birthday my sweet little Sakura…Your onii-chan will take good care of you…hopefully in the place I cant…"

…and after that…all went silent again.

* * *

A/N—um…I don't know what I just did? Ehehe…its so bad…cries and short…please review? But **PLEASE** no flames…please!  



End file.
